Caeralis
Caeralisi are social creatures, and cannot bear to be alone for long. They naturally form groups called pods, and there are usually a dozen caeralisi in such a group. Out in the wild, when there is lots of food available, several pods will come together temporarily. These pods can have as many as a thousand caeralisi within it, and is a beautiful sight to see. Caeralisi are most commonly seen around the Callisto Islands, where the water is crystal clear. Fishers talk of how friendly caeralisi are, frollicing around their boats and performing stunts. They have been seen to do backflips and intricate spins, and are rewarded with fish. People have never been cruel to caeralisi, and no humans have ever been injured by one of these creatures. One popular story continually circulates around the island, and is often told to visitors by the natives. The tale has reached the ears of many people. The story is about a young girl of the name Kiyaea, who lives at the southern tip of the island. She tells the tale herself, to those who ask. She was out swimming one day, when she was young. Despite being a talented swimmer, her parents were not present and she was swept by the strong currents out into the sea. Kiyaea swam for many hours until, exhausted, she began to drown. A pod of nearby caeralisi saw the girl and quickly swam over. They showed great intelligence by lifting her out of the water and guiding her safely to land. There is much merit to this tale, for at The Keep, caeralisi are loving towards their magi, and even allow them to hold onto the caeralis' fin and be carried. Egg This brilliant blue egg has a small tail curving out of it. Hatchling Even before it is born, a caeralis and its magi have created a bond. The bond grows stronger as the hatchling does. In order to spend time with each other, caeralisi and their magi set up a schedule. Even the smallest caeralis hatchling is very intelligent, and within a few weeks knows to return to the same place once or twice a week to check in with their human companion. For the rest of the time, the hatchling is busy playing with other young caeralisi, and learning to hunt for food from older caeralisi. They mainly eat fish, but as they age are able to eat squid as well. If the caeralis' magi comes to visit them with a few fat fish, the magi may be rewarded by getting to see a few flips or tricks. Visitors from far away long to see these acts, and though they have offered gold, the magi refuse to sell their companions. Adult A magi with a caeralis egg usually places it in the water, along with other caeralis eggs. When the little one hatches, it is easily able to breathe, and quickly begins to explore. Several pods check that cove daily, and any new baby caeralisi are accepted into the group and taught. The next time the caeralis' magi checks on the egg, it may not be there anymore. It is for this reason that the caeralis hatchling is taught its name while unborn; their magi whispers it to the egg many times a day. The next time the pod goes by the cove, the magi calls out their companion's name, and the hatchling recognizes it. The caeralis will always know and respond to its name. Given time, a caeralis will learn to communicate further with their magi, using certain clicks and whistles to talk. They are capable of many sound variations, and once they have reached two years of age, are able to call upon their power. A strange mixture of whistles washes over any nearby humans, lulling them into sleep. When the human eventually awakens, they are filled with peace and kindness. The magi use this power for many negotiations, letting the caeralis' power make the process easy and free of greed. Nobles are beginning to come to The Keep to strike deals, sitting by the ocean and allowing the caeralis' beautiful song to aid in the transaction. Promises made in a caeralis' presence seem to last longer than others, and many view caeralisi as signs of good luck. Breeding Additional Information * No. 246 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: November 23rd, 2011 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Dolphins Category:Water